Extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO) provides cardiac and respiratory support oxygen to patients whose lungs and heart cannot perform this function. ECMO requires careful management of blood flow and anticoagulation. New methods that allow for better regulation of blood flow, prevention of coagulation and improved hemostasis during ECMO are desired.